Phantom of Hyrule
by toonanimals317
Summary: Sort of a Hyrule Warriors / Phantom of the Opera crossover. Volga x Zelda I guess. Princess Zelda had always been a big fan of the musical, Phantom of the Opera. Before going to bed every night, she sings the female half of the main theme, as it lulls her to sleep. One night a mysterious visitor appears and sings the male half with her. Spoilers for Hyrule Warriors Legend Mode.


PHANTOM DRAGON

Legend Of Zelda : Hyrule Warriors / Phantom Of The Opera Oneshot

Princess Zelda had always loved the play 'The Phantom Of The Opera'. Before bed, she would always sing the female half of the main theme. It was the only part she had completely memorized, and as a princess she felt odd doing the male part anyways, so would usually just hum that part.

Most of the time, she sang it alone, but once or twice, Link had come up and joined her, his quiet voice stumbling over the male half. He didn't speak much, let alone sing, so this occurrence was very rare. That, and he didn't know the words very well so they would end up laughing together and she'd have to start over once he left so she could actually get to bed.

It was her nightly routine, and well, tonight was no different. She stood in front of her glass doors that lead to her balcony. They were open, but her back was turned to it. She always had it open, since many of the people in the village near Hyrule Castle loved to hear her voice, even if from all the way down there they could not hear the words. "In sleep he sang to me," she started off quietly, "In dreams he came..." she grabbed one of the curtains and wrapped it around herself.

"That voice which calls to me... and speaks my name..." she started putting a bit more power into her voice.

"And do I dream again, for now I find...!" her voice grew even more powerful, louder, "The Phantom of the Opera is there..." she quieted again, "Inside my mind..."

She started swaying, about to hum the male's part, when she heard a voice coming from behind her. It was deep, powerful... melodic. "Sing once again with me... our strange duet..."

Zelda felt a chill go down her spine. The voice was beautiful... eerily so. If it hadn't been so... scary and deep she probably would've called it angelic. Instead it was more of a gorgeous demon.

"My power over you... grows stronger yet..." the voice continued.

Zelda whipped around and looked out. There was a man, in an ebony black cloak standing on the thick branch of a tree just in front of her balcony.

She could not see his face, but shock went through her when he leapt from the tree and landed on the balcony. "And though you turn from me, to glance behind..." he looked behind himself at the tree he had just leapt from.

The cloak fully covered his body, shielding it from view. It covered his face, shadowing it. He got to his feet once more, having landed in a crouch, and took a slow step towards her. "The Phantom of the Opera is there... inside your mind..."

She could see just the hint of a smirk on the mysterious man's face. She could hardly see anything other than his jaw and mouth.

She gulped down her fear and sang back, "Those who have see your face... draw back in fear."

He moved just a bit closer, "I am the mask you wear..." she continued.

"It's me they hear." he sang, his tone becoming more of a growl.

"Your spirit and my voice..." she sang, and he harmonized with her, "My spirit and your voice..."

"In one combined...!" they sang together, "The Phantom of the Opera is there..." she sang, while he sang, "The Phantom of the Opera is here..."

"Inside my mind!" she sang loudly, and he was almost right next to her.

"Inside your mind..." he harmonized.

Together they hummed the background part, singing under their breaths, "He's there, the Phantom of the Opera... beware, the Phantom of the Opera! He's there, the phantom of the opera...! Beware, the Phantom of the Opera!"

He wrapped his arms around her, from behind, and she didn't resist, letting her head fall against his chest, which was very hard. He was obviously wearing armor underneath that cloak. She once again wondered who this man was that had so easily won her heart just by singing this song was, as he sang once more.

"In all your fantasies, you always knew... that man and mystery..."

She felt the vibrations go through him as he sang powerfully, reverberating clearly.

"Were both in you..." she sang back, her head lolling against him, enjoying having someone to truly sing with.

"And in this labyrinth... where night is blind...!" they sang together, and he spun her out and then around so they were facing each other. He raised up a gloved hand and she took it in her own, feeling warmth seep through the leather.

"The Phantom of the Opera is there..." she sang, "Inside my mind...!"

"The Phantom of the Opera is here... inside your mind..!" he sang.

"He's there, the Phantom of the Opera...!" Zelda sang, her heart beating rapidly.

"The angel of music!" he almost yelled, but his voice still melodic.

She started belting, watching as the smirk on his face grew as he sang, "Sing, my angel of music!"

"Sing, my Angel!" he called out loudly, letting go of her hand and taking a step back from her, as her voice grew in power.

He spread out his arms, a powerful gust of wind spreading his cloak apart, but her eyes were closed so she did not see what had been hidden underneath. "Sing for me!"

Her voice grew even more powerful, "Sing, my Angel!" he commanded, his voice becoming more of a growl.

She reached her peak of power, "Sing for me!" he cried.

She threw her head forward once more, looking at him.

His arms were still spread open, a crooked, almost crazed smile on his face. She could see what was under the cloak now, and gasped loudly, stumbling backwards.

Dark red armor that could only belong to one person. "V..." she started.

He moved quickly, with speed she had not expected from him, and put a gloved finger to her lips. "Shh..." he leaned down towards her, the smirk on his face blinding. She still couldn't see the rest of his face, but with him as close as he was now, she could see the tip of his nose. The rest was too covered in shadow.

It was then though, she realized he wasn't in his full armor, just the breastplate. He wore black pants and boots that appeared to be made of leather just like the gloves. They came up to his calf but did not touch his knees. He was dressed much differently then she had ever seen. Then again, the last time she had seen him it had been on the battlefield... when Cia had passed. "I thought you were dead." she whispered around his finger.

His aura was different, much less darkness loomed. That smirk too, it wasn't something that she had ever seen him do, but again, she had only ever seen him on the battlefield.

"Not dead, I was knocked out though thanks to your hero." he murmured, "When you... killed Cia, my soul was cleansed and I became who I used to be... before being brainwashed. The goddesses gave me a second chance... I do believe I did die momentarily to be honest... I don't remember much."

That made sense to the Princess, and she nodded a bit, gulping again. Despite that it didn't mean she automatically trusted him. He was still a dragon. "You..." she started again, and glanced down at his finger that was still pressed against her lips.

He moved his hand, but continued peering down at her, their faces still too close for comfort. "You sing really well... and you know Phantom. How... did you know I sang nightly, and that song?" a blush heated up her cheeks.

He scoffed lightly, "Of course I sing well," 'Arrogant bastard', Zelda thought to herself, "But you sing better." Zelda blushed at that, but before she could speak he continued, "And yes, I know Phantom. When I was just a little dragon I went to see many musicals. Phantom has always been one of my favorites..." he explained, "And I knew because I've been in the village for awhile. Not revealing my face... just trying to live in a normal human way... I heard you singing by yourself for three nights in a row and tonight I decided to climb a tree I knew was near your balcony and join you... of course that wasn't an easy feat I had to get past your castle guards..."

"Yes how did you manage that...?" Zelda asked, taking a step back from him and crossing her arms.

"You'd be surprised how easy it is to sneak around in almost all black during the night, Princess." he let out a throaty chuckle, "Now... since we've finished your nightly routine why don't you get off to sleep. I'll find my way out." he turned around and started towards the railing of the balcony.

"Volga wait." Zelda said, and moved after him.

He glanced over his shoulder, "Yes, Princess?"

"Thank you... for... singing with me tonight. I... I appreciate it. If you want I can guide you out myself..." she murmured.

"It was no problem. I throughly enjoyed myself. I will not have you guide me out because you're already in your night gown." he said, looking her up and down, "It would be rude of me to have you do that."

She glanced down and blushed, "Ah..." she averted her eyes, embarrassed.

"Get some sleep, Princess..." Volga said, and tugged the hood of his cloak up more firmly, shadowing his face completely once more. He then stepped onto the railing, "That's all I ask of you..." he sang and glanced back again. Before she could protest, he leapt, his arms spread eagle as he dove down, plummeting to what would've been any normal human's death.

She gasped and rushed to the railing, putting her hands on it and looking down. She was blown back with a bit of force when something very large shot up into the sky. Volga in his dragon form. He had changed midair.

He beat his wings to stay in front of the balcony momentarily, before dipping his head to her and spinning around, his wings helping him arch at an angle to do so. His tail flicked once, and then he shot off into the night sky.

Before he was gone fully, a rose dropped to her feet. She picked it up and sniffed it, sighing lightly, "You sly devil you..." she muttered under her breath before turning around to head back inside. Volga had been right, she needed sleep. She set the rose down carefully on her nightstand and crawled into bed. Almost immediately, the princess fell asleep.


End file.
